


A Proposal

by aeonianrose



Category: Arctic Monkeys, The Strokes
Genre: Band touring, Everyones just crushing on alex, Gen, Julian is a dork, M/M, Not for long tho, Other, Roommates, Sorry just wanted to say a random fact, i was bored, no ones really dating, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonianrose/pseuds/aeonianrose
Summary: Why did it take me so long to post this but hey I want more julex so take your julex





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey follow me/chat with me on my tumblr @someday-ill-do-you-a-favour

Alex and I are hanging out in my apartment, watching tv and the occasional movie, either rom com or sci-fi. Alex isn't big on anime and I guess I'd sound like a nerd if I ever talked about Voltron.

Both our voices are a bit tired, Alex just had a concert and I was busy with recording.

I'll miss the kid, leaving for tour and whatnot. We met a few years ago during the NME after party. We had a friendly conversation and somehow clicked. When we first talked, I saw how excited he was and the slight anxiety when he stuttered on his words. I could call him cute but I mean... He's way younger than me. It'd almost be a crime if we met any earlier.

After that I gave him my number (in a friendly way) and after a couple of weeks, he called me and said that he'd be in America.

Whenever he was on tour I'd hang out with him when we could. He's a shy kid, quiet but also a bit eccentric.

I'd like to hang out with him everyday. Like roommates.

That'd be cool, right? Frontmen of The Strokes and Arctic Monkeys living together? Sounds almost silly... Really silly...

"Alex?"

"Yeah Jules?"

"Do you like living in Sheffield?" I ask, almost regretting the question. I shouldn't need to -- all I need is a yes or no.

"Of course! I mean, the weather can sometimes get annoying... With the wet leaves and all that but besides from that, yes. Why?"

I felt my heart slowly sink.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Are you sure...? I mean it'd be weird if you just asked me that out of nowhere."

I sigh. "Well, I was wondering, since we hang out whenever we can... I wanted to ask if you wanted to be roommates?"

I tear my eyes away from the tv to look at Alex with a surprised but also sad expression.

"Oh Jules I'd love to but, I've got a band, and family and friends."

"I know, I know. It's a stupid question. Just forget about it."

We both turn our heads back to the tv until I hear Alex's phone ring.

"Miles. Better get going."

Miles. Aka the man who always ends our time together. Alex was always with him whenever possible. I guessed they were really close.

I give off a quiet groan Alex hopefully doesn't notice and stand up to head to the door.

"Thanks for coming over again." I say, opening the door with one hand in my pants pocket.

Alex smiles and heads outside, but before he entirely leaves, he turns around to look at me, smiling. "I'll think about that roommate thing though. I've got a couple months till I can get back to you."

I chuckle through my mouth and my nose as I usually do and look down at the floor. This kid. "Sure. See you later Al."

"See you Jules."

Alex walks out and I close the door behind him.

I keep my hand on the door handle. I bite my lip to stop my smile growing larger. He's actually considering it. My hand leaves the door and I run over to the couch to dive onto it and internally scream into a pillow.

Just a couple months, Julian. You can wait that long.

 


End file.
